Little Card, Little Kiss
by Heiwajima Shizaya
Summary: Iruka jadi guru TK, dia mengajarkan bagaimana caranya membuat kartu ucapan sendiri, nah bagaimana dengan salah satu muridnya yang katanya bringas menjadi kalem dan serius dengan karyanya? Dan bagaimana dengan Sasuke kecil yang membuat Iruka elus dada? BDay Fic yang telat dan pendek dari Shi untuk Sasuke, Warn : Chibi!SasuNaru fiction, OOC, AU, Abal and all stuff. Status : Complete


Mereka semua berkumpul, duduk dibangku masing-masing yang saling melingkar dengan tangan terlipat rapi dan senyum terpoles indah meski ada yang beberapa tidak. Contohnya Shikamaru yang asik menguap, atau Gaara yang hanya menatap bosan _oh_ atau malah Sasuke yang mengeluarkan ekpresi tak lebih baik dari teflon datar?

_Ah_ Sasuke, padahal umurnya baru lima tahun tapi sikapnya selayak Uchiha dewasa lainnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan anak disampingnya yang tak berhenti menyengir lebar.

.

* * *

**...**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Little Card, Little Kiss © Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Pair : Chibi Sasuke x Chibi Naruto**

**Warn : like always, AU, OOC, Abal, gaje, absurd and all stuff, mengadung unsur BL, GAY, YAOI whateva you call it, plus Nista Itachi di ending XD**

**P.s : inspirasi dari Hi Aidi yang bikin cerita chibi SN, Shi jadi buat yg chibi juga .**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Jadilah pembaca yang bijak **

...

* * *

.

_Plok Plok Plok_

Suara tepuk tangan meminta perhatian dari Iruka membuat semua yang sedari tadi telah memperhatikan semakin memperhatina.

'_Ini cencei minta pelhatian telus, dacal jones!'_ mungkin itu sebagian batin anak-anak yang ada disana yang untungnya tidak bisa didengar Iruka, _hell_ Iruka itu tidak jones, homo sih iya, _eh_ lupakan.

"Anak-anak hari ini sensei akan mengajarkan kalian membuat kartu ucapan sendiri, siapa yang mau?" mendengar ajakan Iruka yang sepertinya menyenangkan membuat sebagain besar anak-anak disana menunjukkan jarinya.

Sasuke mendengus, _'huh membocankan!'_ Sasuke membatin tak suka dan beranjak dari kursinya.

"_Are_? Sasuke-_kun_ mau kemana?" Iruka menanyakan Sasuke yang ingin keluar.

"Ke toilet!" dan jawaban Sasuke amatlah ketus membuat Iruka mengelus dada, _sabar dia anak pemilik TK, biarkan saja._

Seiring Sasuke keluar ada mata biru, dia duduk disebelah Sasuke tadi, yang memperhatikannya, lidahnya kelu ingin memanggil Sasuke dan tangannya terasa lemas yang pastinya hanya delusinya saja, akhirnya ia kembali fokus ke pengarahan Iruka.

"Nah paham anak-anak?"

"_Ha'iiiiiiii cenceiiiii_~"

.

.

.

* * *

Kelas berantakan sudah biasa, kertas origami bertebangan, _gliter_ dan juga pensil warna dimana-mana membuat Iruka tersenyum manis. _Ah_ lucunya.

"_Cencei_ keltasnya cucah dilem gimana ini?!" Satu seruan histeris terdengar.

"_Cencei, cenceiiiiiiii glitel_-nya abiccccccs." Dua suara terdengar.

"_Cencei_ punya ku bagus tidak?" Tiga suara dan masih ada suara-suara lain yang menyusul, Iruka dengan telaten menghampiri mereka satu-persatu.

"Eh Naru-_chan_ membuat kartu apa?" Iruka bertanya saat ia sampai pada anak muridnya yang dari tadi tenang, tidak biasanya.

"Kaltu ucapan ulang tahun." Jawabnya kalem yang membuat Iruka mengerenyit, tumben sekali anak ini kalem, biasanya beringas.

"Untuk siapa?" Iruka _kepo_, ia mengintip kartu berwaran biru dongker dengan bentuk hati dan _gliter _dmana-mana.

"_Cencei kepo deh_." Iruka sweatdrop mendengarnya. "Untuk pacar Naru-_chan _ya?" Iseng Iruka menanyakannya.

"Bukaaaan, Nalu macih kecil belum boleh pacal-pacalan tau kata Kaa-chan!" Aduh maninya anak ini, ia memperotes dengan mata birunya disengaja membulat agar terliht garang dan juga pipi menggelembung.

"_Ha'i ha'i_ lantas untuk siapa?" Iruka kembali bertanya sambil mencubit pipi anak didiknya yang bernama Naru ini.

"Cakit," erang Naru sambil mengelus pipinya yang sedikit memerah, "Buat _tomato fleak_." Jawabnya simpel, yang membuat Iruka harus berfikir.

Siapa _Tomato freak_ ini, Iruka masih memikirkannya.

"Itu loh yang punya lambut pantat bebek," lanjut Naru seolah tahu gurunya bingung.

_Oooh_ dia ternyata, Iruka manggut-manggut.

"Ya sudah, lanjutkan ya." Naru mengangguk semangat saat kepala pirangnya dielus Iruka.

Semua berjalan lancar hari itu, meski jujur Iruka bertanya kemana Sasuke yang tak kunjung kembali dari toilet.

.

.

.

* * *

...

Berbeda dengan kemarin, hari ini kelas dibubarkan dengan cepat karena ada rapat guru membuat semua murid bersorak gembira.

"Cacuke!" sebuah suara nyaring memanggil sosok yang akan meninggalkan kelas yang telah sepi membuat tinggal mereka berdua dikelas.

"_Hn_."

_Pout_, bibir itu maju beberapa centi saat mendengar balasan Sasuke yang dingin, nyebelin.

Cubit.

Naruto, sang pemanggil mencubit pipi Sasuke dengan gemas.

"Cacu nyebelin!" ujarnya kesal dengan masih mengkrucutkan bibirnya, yang dicubitpun bingung namun tak bertanya.

"Ini untukmu!" Lagi-lagi nada yang dipakai Naru ketus, benar-benar kesal akan jawaban singkat tak jelas khas Uchiha tadi.

"Apa?" Sasuke mengerenyit, ia membuka kertas penuh gliter dan coretan itu.

'_Happy Birthday Teme Jelek, Naru sayang Sasu.' _

Sebuah tulisan yang sedikit sulit dibaca pun menyambut mata Sasuke, ucapan selamat ulang tahun ternyata. Yah hari ini ia ulang tahun makanya kelas cepat dibubarkan karena ia harus pulang cepat, bukan karena rapat guru sebenarnya. Ingat ia anak pemilik bukan?

"Jelek."

Mendengar ejekan Sasuke, Naruto pun semakin kesal.

"Teme nyebeliiiiiiin~" suara nyaringpun menyapa gendang telinga Sasuke.

"_Hn_, makacih." Meski dengan nada dingin namun bibir tipis itu menyunggingkan senyuman kecil.

"_Whoaaaa_ Cacu bica telcenyuuuum~" kata Naru yang terpesona oleh senyum yang bisa saja ternjadi satu kali seumur hidup. Langka!

"_Hn_." Jawab Sasuke acuh kembali dan keluar menuju gerbang

"_Eh... eh_ tunggu!"

"_Hn_."

"Cacu nyebelin, _Hn_ mulu."

"_Hn._"

"Tuh kan dacal _tomato fleaaaaak_."

"Blicik."

"Bialin Teme jeyeeeek."

"Dobe."

"Aku gak Dobeeeeeee-_umph_!" suara Naru terputus tepat saat satu langkah lagi sampai digerbang.

"Nalu belicik!"

"Gyaaaaaa Sasuke mencium Naruuuu, adikku sudah besar gyaaaa."

Dan teriakan Itachi yang sangat nista menutup cerita hari ini ditempat mereka belajar disertai pipi Naruto yang memerah parah.

.

.

"Teme mecum," lirih Naruto masih dengan pipi memerah sempurna.

* * *

FIN

* * *

...

Waks Shi gak terima ocehan yang bilang ini gaje, abal, abusurd dan sebangsanya, plis Shi sudah sadar diri kok huahahaha

Ok maaf, shi telaaaat tp gpp kan dari pada gak sama sekali, HEPI BESDEH SASUKE~~

Huks maaf juga ya karena Shi gak ikut SN day kemarin, maklum penyakit Mager shi kumat, baru liburan sih hahaha jadi bawaannya mau bobok mulu~ *slap* makanya baru muncul sekarang XD *dbantai*

Sip tanpa banyak bacot, shi pamit undur diri~ mungkin untuk next FF dari shi agak lama, atau lama banget XD maaf ya~

So, Mind to review minna?

Jaa mata ne~


End file.
